Sólo, sucedió
by Jahdi Brief
Summary: Tras la partida del líder N 1, el sector V experimentó cambios, los cuales dieron un giro de 180 ; el amor nuevamente hace de las suyas, al romper con una gran amistad como lo es la de N 2 y N 4, cuando el primero se enamora de N 3...
1. KND: El regreso

-Will, lo siento no sé cómo sucedió esto, pero creo que estoy enamorado de Kuki- dije al momento que recibía un fuerte golpe de parte de mi amigo.

-Eres un desgraciado, sabías perfectamente lo que siento por ella; ¿cómo pudiste poner tus ojos en Kuki? Te aprovechaste de que jamás lograría entrar a ese Instituto para nerds- la mirada de mi amigo estaba llena de ira, odio y desprecio, me resultaba muy doloroso saber que todos esos sentimientos iban dirigidos hacía mi.

-Hey ustedes dos, ya basta, ¿qué no pueden arreglar esto como adolescentes? ¡Ya no somos unos niños!- gritó entre furiosa y desesperada, una chica delgada y morena.

-Abby, esto no es asunto tuyo, así que por favor vete y evita que Kuki se aparezca por aquí- contestó mi amigo, ahora rival.

-Demasiado tarde "güero", ella acaba de llegar- dijo Abby al momento de señalar con su dedo a Kuki.

Giré mi cabeza para poder verla, estaba hermosa, como todos los día, excepto que ahora ya no portaba su extraordinaria sonrisa, había sido reemplazada por un rostro contraído y lágrimas que mojaban sus rosadas mejillas; dirigió su mirada llena de temor hacía mi y cubrió su boca con sus manos al ver mi rostro y ropas bañadas en sangre.

-Kuki...-

Después de la última batalla contra Los de la otra cuadra N1 fue enviado a los chicos galácticos donde tendría la misión de ayudar a los compañeros de otros planetas, y desde que él se fue, todo cambió, Abby se convirtió en la líder del sector V, Will en el mejor patea-traseros de la historia, Kuki en la directora del club Simios Arcoíris y yo, yo seguía construyendo armas para KND, parecía que cada uno se iría por su lado y así fue, poco a poco nos fuimos separando, hasta que cumplimos 13, yo creí que nos borrarían la memoria, pero no fue así, fuimos escogidos para ser agentes encubiertos, tal vez borrarnos la memoria era lo mejor, nunca me hubiese imaginado lo que sucedería después de eso.

-Kyaaaaa, ¿no les parece genial todo esto? Hemos sido elegidos para ser agentes encubiertos, jamás me cansaré de repetirlo, Amo ser miembro de KND- N°3, digo, Kuki estaba tan emocionada ese día y no era para menos, fuimos escogidos para ser agentes encubiertos, un privilegio que no le dan a cualquiera.

-Yo, no puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad está pasando esto?- dijo Will en tono incrédulo.

-Ay claro que sí tontito, ahora somos adolescentes miembros de KND- Habló Kuki con voz chillona.

-Debieron darse cuenta de lo bueno que eres pateando traseros "güero", así que no te podían dejar ir- dijo Abby en tono sospechoso.

-5 tú ¿tuviste algo que ver con esto?- dije con un tono culpable

-Mmmm, digamos que moví uno que otro hilito- dijo Abby nerviosa.

-Abby- dije en tono amenazante.

-Ok,ok moví todos los hilos, pero no fue por que sean mi sector y amigos, realmente les hice evaluaciones y eran aptos para ser agentes encubiertos- dijo Abby justificandose.

-Ya, dejen de discutir y ¡vayamos a celebrar esto a un lugar maravilloso!- interrumpió Kuki.

-Ni loca vuelvo a pararme en ese lugar- dijo Abby en tono de desagrado.

-Ay vamos 5 está vez será divertido- Dijo Kuki en tono suplicante.

-Sí, vamos 5 no te puedes negar a esa carita- dije mostrando el rostro de Kuki, mientras ella hacía un puchero.

-De acuerdo iremos pero, con una condición, no quiero que ninguno de esos tontos simios se me acerque-  
Dijo Abby en tono de resignación.

-Pero...- Kuki intentó convencerla pero fue interrumpida.

-Shh- dijo Abby posando su dedo en los labios de Kuki.

-Está bien, lo importante es que vayamos juntos- se resignó Kuki.

Comenzamos a caminar rumbo al restaurante, cuando de repente notamos que Will se quedaba atrás.

-¿Oye 4 que no piensas ir con nosotros?- gritó Kuki

-No, vayan ustedes- Will tenía un tono desanimado.

-¿4 no será que eres fans de los simios arcoiris, no quieres que nos enteremos?- dije al momento que le daba una palmada en la espalda, con un tono burlón.

-¿Qué dices? No, nada de eso, es sólo que...- dijo rápidamente.

-Sólo que, ¿qué?- cuestioné.

-Estaba pensando en 1, de verdad lo extraño- su rostro de Will se notaba angustiado.

-Y no eres el único, amigo, también yo eh estado pensando en el, pero no te preocupes el estará bien, ahora vámonos que N°3 nos ha abandonado- comenté al ver que Kuki se alejaba saltando en compañía de Abby.

Llegando al restaurante, Kuki nos acomodó en la mejor mesa, todo estaba lleno de los simios arcoiris, desde los cubiertos, hasta los meseros.

-Este lugar me repugna, no puedo creer que de nuevo estoy aquí- dijo Abby con el rostro contraído.

-Imagina como me siento yo, un chico tan guapo y varonil en un lugar así- comentó Will con un tono presumido.

-Ay vamos chicos, no es tan malo, además vean a 3 está más que contenta- dije al momento que volteamos a ver como Kuki se emocionaba con la decoración.

 _-Buen día pequeñines, bienvenidos al Reino_ _de los simios arcoiris, lugar donde habitan toda clase de simios arcoiris,_ _¿en que puedo servirles?-_ dijo el sujeto con una gran boratga de simio arcoiris, y una voz tonta.

-Tres más vale que órdenes rápido o no voy a responder si alguno se me acerca- dijo Abby con molestia y repugnancia.

-Lo mismo digo- comentó Will.

-Chicos llevemos la Fiesta en paz, N°3 sólo quiere que lo pasemos bien- dije tratando de que el ambiente estuviera relajado.

-Awww Gracias Memo- dijo Kuki al momento que me daba un cálido beso en la mejilla y abrazo.

Ese beso, jamás creí que ese beso me hiciera sentir tantas cosas... me sonrojé como un tomate, y sentía mi rostro arder...

-Y a ti que que pasa goldo?- pregunto Will.

-A ¿a mi? No, nada 4- contesté nervioso, ya que sabía de los sentimientos de Will hacía Kuki, y eso jamás debía olvidarlo.

-¿No será que te gusta mi chica?- dijo con un tono entre celos y molestias disimulados.

-¿Qué no como crees? Tú mismo lo has dicho es tú chica, jejeje- debo reconocer que el tono en el que Will me habló en ese momento, fue escalofriante, razón por la cual me puse aún más nervioso.

-Chicos debo darles una gran noticia, mejor dicho debemos, es una de las razones por las cuáles venimos aquí- dijo Kuki al terminar de ordenar.

-¿Debemos? Debemos ¿quiénes Kuki?- Cuestionó Abby que mantenía distancia entre los extravagantes camareros y ella.

-Ay pues Memo y yo, ¿verdad 2?- dijo Kuki con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, bueno... pues, jiji- dije rascándome la nuca.

-¿Qué? Ja ja creí que tu serias primero güero, pero veo que dos ya te pedaleo la bicicleta- Abby no paraba de reir ante tal suposición.

-¡Ah! No sé de que estas hablando 5, por mi pueden casarse mañana si quieren- dijo Will con un tono molesto.

-¿Qué? Ah no bobitos, yo no hablo de eso, dilo tú Memo- dijo Kuki entre risas.

Todos me volteron a ver, esperando que contestara, ¿saben que es tener 6 pares de ojos observando?

-Bueno...- junte mis dedos índices en señal de nerviosismo -Y.. yo... eh... Kuki... eh... fuimos...-

-Fuimos aceptados en el Instituto Valladolid- Kuki golpeó la mesa con mucha emoción, y no era para menos, el Instituto Valladolid es el más prestigioso de la ciudad.

-Ustedes ¿qué?- gritaron Will y Abby al unísono.

Y ahora desearía no haber ingresado en ese Instituto...  
_○○○○○○○○○_

 _ **Ok este fue mi intento de capítulo espero les haya gustado, fue un tanto corto pero creo que para empezar**_ __ _ **está**_ __ _ **bien, ayudenme a crecer por favor, me gustaría que más personas**_ __ _ **empezarán**_ __ _ **a conocer y apreciar este**_ __ _ **Shipp, bueno no las mareo más.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, no se olviden de votar y comentar.**_ __

 _ **Fin de la transición...**_


	2. Una oportunidad, no muy oportuna

Y ahora desearía no haber ingresado en ese Instituto, pero, de no haberlo hecho, Kuki y yo jamás nos hubiésemos unido, aunque eso significara, la desintegración de una amistad.

-Ay, ¿qué están sordos? ¡Memo y yo logramos ingresar al mejor Instituto de la ciudad! ¿No es eso increíble? Después de todo ese examen no estaba tan difícil, ¿verdad dos?- Kuki sonaba demasiado emocionada con esto.

-Jajaja si, aunque, creo que aún no era hora de revelar esto-

-¿Y por qué no dos?- Comentó Abby - No es como si se fueran a mudar...-

-A... a mudar? No, pfff que tontería, jajajaja-

-Pero si eso es justamente lo que vamos a hacer, en cuánto terminemos...- Kuki, no pudo terminar la frase, ya que yo le tape la boca con mis manos.

-¿Dos? ¿Por qué le tapas la boca? Deja que continúe yo quiero escuchar- cuestionó Will a lo que yo no pude poner pretexto alguno, sin embargo sabía que después de esto, cuatro sospecharía sobre mi secreto.

Deje caer mi cabeza rindiendome a ocultar que, efectivamente pronto nos iríamos del barrio, ya que el Instituto ahora era interno y debíamos mudarnos allá.

-Gracias güero, bien, decía que pronto nos tendremos que ir del barrio, porque- sollozo- ahora el Instituto es interno y tendremos que vivir allá... waaaaaaaa- tan pronto terminó de hablar Kuki se dedicó a llorar, al parecer, aún no había descubierto lo que significaba irnos.

Mientras Abby consolaba a Kuki, Will se dedicaba a mirarme de una manera escalofriante y furiosa.

-Así que, ¿se van? O mejor dicho, te la llevas- el tono de Will sonaba dolido, pero, ¿por qué? Aún no lo sabía.

-¿A qué te refieres? Bien sabes, que sus padres tienen influencia dentro del Instituto, yo nada tuve que ver... Además, no entiendo tu molestia, ¿qué tiene de malo que tres y yo estudiaremos juntos?- pregunte con mucha duda, y algo de nervios.

-¿A caso me crees imbécil? Conozco muy bien esas miradas, que le dedicas a tres-

-¿Miradas? ¿De que hablas? ¿No comprendo?- Fingí

-Ay, por favor dos, se muy bien que estas enamorado de tres, tu hermano Tommy me lo dijo, dice que todo comenzó, el día de la cena con sus padres en tu casa, desde ahí no volviste a ver igual a tres, por eso hiciste lo posible, para descubrir al culpable, de lo que le hicieron al Simio arcoíris, así que no me vengas con estupideces-

En ese momento me quedé atónito, ¿de verdad era tan obvio en ese aspecto? Al parecer sí, pero el punto aquí, era que Will ya se había dado cuenta, no podía negarlo, yo jamás decía mentiras, así que no me quedó de otra más que decirle la verdad; el ambiente se estaba tornando más tenso de lo que esperaba, busqué con la mirada a Kuki y a Abby, hacía rato que se levantaron de la mesa, pero no las localice, probablemente habrían ido por un helado para Kuki.

-¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS, PARA ACEPTAR QUE ESTAS ENAMORADO DE TRES?!- Su voz se había elevado, era notable y justificado su enojo, yo estaba poniendo mis ojos en su chica.

-Cuatro, calmate por favor, Kuki nos puede ver y...-

-Con que, hora ya se hablan por su nombre, jah que tiernos-

\- Cuatro, creo que estás muy alterado, ¿te parece si dejamos esto para otro día, si?-

-!NO, QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS EN LA CARA QUE TE ENAMORASTE DE TTRES!-

-Cuatro, de verdad, no creo que sea conveniente...-

-ENTONCES ES VERDAD, MI "AMIGO" ESTÁ INTENTANDO QUITARME A MI CHICA-

-Cuatro, las cosas no son así, yo no intento nada, bien sabes que sus padres forjaron una gran amistad con mi madre, también sabes que si yo logré ingresar al Instituto fue por mis propios méritos... El que Kuk... tres me guste no significa que ya salimos o algo por el estilo, para ella yo... sólo soy un amigo, así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte- Mi tono de voz sonaba decaído, la verdad me decepcionaba saber que para Kuki sólo era su mejor amigo, sí yo estaba en la friendzone.

-Escúchame bien Guillermo- Will me tomó por el cuello de mi camisa acercando mi rostro al suyo, con la mesa de por medio -No quiero que te acerques a Kuki y mientras estén en el Instituto mantén tu distancia- Soltó mi camisa al mismo tiempo que me empujaba, caí en mi asiento.

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?- cuestionó Abby que regresaba junto a una llorosa Kuki.

-[Snif, snif] ¿Güero, qué ocurre, por qué aventaste Memo?-

-Ah no es nada tres, cuatro y yo sólo te estábamos preparando una sorpresa... jejeje- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

-¿Sorpresa? Awww que tiernos, amo las sorpresas, y yo tengo una ahora mismo para ustedes, tomen, ¡les compré un helado!- Kuki extendió ambas manos ocupadas por un par de helados, cada uno del sabor favorito de ambos.

-Wow, si que es una sorpresa, hace años que no como uno de estos, gracias tres- El rostro de Will era todo un poema, parecía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo triste y nostálgico.

-Ay de nada, tontito, se que amas el helado de chocobanana y más cuando esta cubierto con chispas de colores y crema batida- Kuki sonrío, esa no era ninguna novedad, Kuki siempre tenia una calida y dulce sonrisa -Y para ti Memo, un barquillo de vainilla, triple, con doble ración de chocolate, nueces, hojuelas de maíz y nutella- En ese momento quedé impactado, wow ni siquiera mi mamá recordaba cada ingrediente de mi helado favorito y de buenas a primeras Kuki me lo trae tal cual, sin sobrar o faltar algún ingrediente, era exacto.

-¿En serio? ¿En serio recordaste cada ingrediente?- Estaba atónito, no sabía como reaccionar.

-Sí, por alguna razón lo recordé, y eso que solo te he acompañado a pedirlo una vez, que raro, pero en fin, aquí tienes- extendió su mano, entregándome el barquillo.

-Gracias, tres- Will comenzó a mirarme y de nuevo el ambiente se tornó tenso -creo que será mejor irnos debo terminar la nueva arma para el equipo...-

-¿Irnos? Pero si, acabamos casi de llegar... ¿verdad chicos? ¿chicos?- En ese instante Abby y Will iban de salida.

-No les dijiste dos veces... Vamos, antes de que nos abandonen- recogí mi abrigo, pague la cuenta y salimos del restaurante.

○○○○○ Más tarde...

-¿Dónde se habrán metido? Llevamos rato buscándolos y nada-

-No lo sé, salimos inmediatamente después de ellos, pero no vi hacia donde caminaron... pero dime dos, ¿pasó algo entre güero y tú? ¡Quiero que me digas la verdad! Los vi discutiendo...-

-Kuki, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, simplemente son problemas de chicos, tal vez no entiendas...- Quizá ni siquiera se entraría de la razón, pero yo sólo quería sacar una cosa de mi cabeza y evitar que entre a mi corazón, y esa era Kuki...

 _ **Hola, perdón**_ _ **el retraso aquí está**_ _ **el Cap. Ojalá sea de su agrado... se aceptan sugerencias... sin más los dejo...**_

 _ **Fin de la transmisión...**_


End file.
